El Anillo De Cyan
by W.B.Yeats
Summary: Van a pasar cosas extrañas en el mundo de los cazadores,y todo gira alrededor de un anillo misterioso,y mas misterioso aun su nueva poseedora,nuestros 4 hunters en accion


Notas:Se preguntaran el por que del nombre,al principio esto no tenia nombre(y aun creo que no lo tiene).Este fic se basa en mis sueñitos,asi que el contenido y la rapides con la que suba los capitulos dependeran de mis sueños(no se sorprendan si killua o kurapika llegan a tener mas protagonismo,ya que los dos son mis privilegiados,más killua,pero intentare que no haya privilegiados...INTENTARE! ToT). ah! si llega aver romance eso no lo se,quien sabe que cosas oscuras trame mi mente...mwhahahahhaha! -lo que ponga- ------estos son los dialogos "lo que ponga" -------esto significa que el personaje lo esta pensando,si es que piensan..xD (lo que ponga) -------esto significa que estoy estupida y tengo ganas de webear,seran mis comentarios. Atención:si tu eres un ente roba fics,te advierto q' si te robas mi fic y me entero de ello te buscare para sacarte las tripas,para ponerles sal,pimienta y darselos hervidos a mi hiei xD.no solo te adivierto que yo no me entere que me robastes el fic por que si no te muerdo ¬¬  
  
Declaimer:HxH no me pertenece,y si me perteneciera,neon desapareceria de la faz de la tierra de hxh xD  
  
"El Anillo De Cyan"  
Cap.1:La cosa sin nombre  
-Prologo- El anillo de cyan o como tmb se le llama "Anillo Cyan",es un objeto misterioso y de mucho valor (y poder) entre los llamados "cazadores".La historia cuenta que este(el anillo)fue creado por un manipulador experto en nen(que se creian que lo forjaron los elfos?),no se sabe que estilo de nen poseia,algunos decian que especial otros que materializador etc,pero lo que si se sabe que este anillo era muy poderoso,y de por si peligroso,Cyan(el creador de oh!todo poderoso anillo,de ahi el nombre)lo sabia. Se decia que el dichoso anillo cyan creaba campos de energia(tmb protectores) y que estos mismo servian para curar y otras cosas misteriosas que no pienso revelar,aun.Pero el anillo y Cyan desaparecieron. En la actualidad el Anillo de Cyan reposa y es protegido en el prestigioso Museo de Tesoros y Rarezas,el cual contiene tesoros traidos de todas partes por cazadores famosos en esa area(cazadores de tesoros monguis). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Ya era de noche,una oscura noche,un simple manto negri-azul escarchado con estrellas titilantes(uh que poeta xD).Todo estaba en perfecto silencio.El museo estaba cerrado,y esos tesoros de incalculable valor,bajo la protección del nen. De la nada,una figura aparecio dentro del museo y moviendose sigilosamente entre las sombras,llego a donde de ingenio y astucia serian probadas,la figura hizo una sonrisa torcida en tono de burla,y como si el sello de proteccion bajo el que estaba el anillo cyan no existiera,se apodero de este.La sombra en forma de triunfo beso el anillo e inmediatamente lo guardo entre sus ropas,y de ellas saco un papel en el cual escribio algo y lo apoyo en el lugar donde estaba el anillo. Con su esxtraño baculo,golepando tres veces el piso,desaparecio de la nada tal cual entro.  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Hacia un calor impresionante,tanto calor q' sofocaba,y eso lo hacia más que notar un acalorado albino de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos amatistas(adivinen quien es ^-^). -Tengo calor...MUCHO CALOR!!-gritaba más que enojado killua. El chico de cabellos negros desafiadores de la gravedad se reia a carcajadas de la situacion del albino. -de quien te ries?!¬.¬-apoyando su dedo sobre la frente de gon,acusandolo. -de quien más?de ti ^o^-dijo gon mientras se reia. El albino del enojo y por causa del calor empezo a perseguir al chico ojos ambar para darle una golpiza.Gon era perseguido arduamente por killua,pero los dos se detienen en seco al escuchar una voz bastante familiar. -Gon,Killua?-dijo un rubio de ojos verdes como el mar. -kurapika?-dijieron los dos "niños" al unisono. Era comprensible,habian pasado ya algunos años en los que no se veian,habian cambiado fisicamente,pero quien sabe si mentalmente(kill nu cambies *-*).  
  
-^-^ chicos como estan?-dijo con alegria kurapika -que bueno verte kurapika!-dijo gon abrazando con alegria al rubio,corrijo,más bien ahorcandolo.Killua solo le hizo un gesto en forma de saludo.  
  
-"no a cambiado en nada"-penso kurapika mirando al albino-"tampoco gon"- -y dime kurapika,y leorio?-con mucha curiosidad pregunto gon descolgandose del cuello de kurapika. -Leorio?- -Si,donde esta "Reorio"?-dijo killua haciendo notar el apodo chistoso dado a leorio. -Atras tuyo,mocoso!!-dijo "reorio" agarrandolo de las orejas literalmente. -Sueltame viejo! o-auyando y pataleando. Gon y Kurapika no hacian más que mirar avergonzados ,con dos gototas en la cabeza,esa escena tan graciosa que admiraban ellos y las personas que pasaban por ahi y miraban curiosos. -Leorio!^.^-grito gon alegremente. -O.O gon....sigues enano XD-dijo leorio riendose mientras soltaba(feo más bien lo tiro ¬¬)al pobre de killua. -Apenas nos vemos y ya diciendo idioteces leorio-dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos,pero se notaba en su lindo rostro lo feliz que estaba de que los 4 estubierann reunidos nuevamente.El albino se levanto del suelo refunfuniando*.  
  
-Ya dejense de estupideces y vayamos a esa cosa-haciendo puchero. -M-U-S-E-O-dijo lentamente leorio. -como sea ¬-¬-  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° En una sala grande y lujosa,sentados en sillones de tapiz rojo con costuras y bordados de hilo de oro,estaban.., bueno ya saben quienes,Gon,Killua,Kurapika y Leorio.La sala era realmente muy elegante,con un ventanal grande con unas finas cortinas de seda color piel,habian varias pinturas famosas y raras,de varios estilos,tmb esculturas y todo tipo de tesoros,si si estaban dentro de una de las varias salas del museo y el asombro de los 4 cazadores no era menos que impresionante.Bueno,solo 3 pensaban eso. -Oh!cuantas cosas!-decia muy sorprendido gon -Esto no es nada comparado con las demas cosas que tiene el museo,gon-dijo kurapika con tranquilidad. -No me llama la antención esto,demasiadas cosas viejas sin valor-dijo el albino mientras pasaba por su cabello la mano. -A mi si me asombran estas cosas..-dijo gon medio triste por el comentario de su amigo. -Vamos gon no te pongas asi,es demasiado pedir que él sepa apreciar las obras de arte-dijo leorio para animar a gon,mientras que miraba entre asustado y divertido la cara de killua. -Que te pasa R-E-O-R-I-O ¬_¬-dijo en venganza el albino,mirandolo con cara picara.  
  
Y ahi mismo se armo la 3ra guerra mundial entre killua y leorio(hagan sus apuestas!xD).Leorio agarro de la cara a killua y le empezo a estirar los cachetes,killua no se quedo cruzado de brazos y le mordio la mano derecha.Leorio se quejo de la mordida y le quiso tirar del pelo a kill. -Cof cof cof...ejem..disculpen,uds son los sres.Gon,Killua,Kurapika y Leorio?-pregunto un hombre gordo y de pelo gris por la vejes. Inmediatamente la "guerra" que habia iniciado finalizo y todos le prestaron atencion al anciano. -Si señor,yo soy Gon Freccess(creo que se escribia asi o si no me dicen ^^U)-dijo lebantandose y extendiendole la mano al anciano-Mucho gusto ^^ -Yo soy Kurapika-dijo el rubio ofreciendole la mano(mmm siempre tan caballeroso =^¬^=) -Yo Leorio-ofreciendole ya saben que -____-  
  
El señor miro al albino,y este se sintio incomodo por las 4 miradas que se posaron sobre el,y de mala gana se dispuso a saludar al anciano. -Killua Zaoldyeck-(Zoldick es lo mismo)dijo con poca gana.  
  
El anciano se quedo horrorizado al escuchar el apellido del joven albino(imaginense que alguien venga y les diga.soy un zoldick,un asesino profesional,miembro d ela familia de asesinos expertos ^^U). -Eeem,cual es el asunto por el que estamos aqui Sr...?-dijo kurapika para calmar la situación. -Oh perdon, yo soy Albert Tinkles,el dueño de este museo-dijo el mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala. -Sr.Tinkles-hizo una pausa mientras el y sus compañeros se volvian a sentar- cuál es el trabajo?- Los cuatro cazadores posaron su mirada sobre el anciano,esperando la respuesta de este.Se formo un fastidioso silencio. Silencio Silencio -"Grrr viejo estupido!"- penso killua tan enojado que se le notaba en la mirada-"o.o por que no habla?"-penso gon-"cuando piensa hablar?"-penso kurapika-"mmmm tengo hambre...asi y por que este viejo no habla?"-penso leorio Y como si el Sr.T ubiera ,ademas de saber que pensaban los 3 cazadores,podido leer los ojos de "te asesino si no dices algo" del albino se dispuso a romper el silencio. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Muahahahhahahahaha =P wiii si estan leyendo esto es por que leyenron esto,y por que leyeron hasta el final ^0^ happy happy!!....O.o loca de m***** deben estar pensando xD,bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo,al segundo capitulo me falta muy poquito por terminar(es que estaba sin pc y escribi en papel este fic xD)asi que pido que me manden los que leyeron esto un review aunque sean solo dos palabritas de aliento o algun tomatazo xD no importa mandenme un review para asi saber que les gusto o no y para saber que mejorar(es obio que la ortografia xD)y tmb prometo por lo menos en el segundo cap o en el tercero que las cosas se pongan mas emocionantes,pero por eso quero que me manden un review...vamos vamos no lo pienses solo hazlo!aprieta ese botoncito que dice go! para ver que pasa *0* mailito=kety_pooh@hotmail.com Sayonara Bye Bye!(xD mucho Yu Yu hakusho) 


End file.
